


Emma's Choice

by kristenswanmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenswanmills/pseuds/kristenswanmills
Summary: It ends soon. It has to. Only seven months, but Regina has fallen irrevocably in love with Emma. Killian claims to be in love with Emma the same, but also claims to be falling out of love with her. It’s all just so complicated. Especially when Emma just seems to want both.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Emma's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For my Michelle.

Seven months. They’ve been “Emma and Regina” for seven months. Well, really they’ve been “Emma, Regina, and Killian” for seven months, but Regina does what she can to ignore that last part. It’s crazy to think about, really. Emma and Killian have been together for three years, but for the past seven months, that relationship has included Regina as well. It’s pure insanity. Whoever thought polyamory was the answer, well maybe they’re a very different breed of people than Regina, or maybe they’re just fucking crazy. Regardless, it ends soon. It has to. Only seven months, but Regina has fallen irrevocably in love with Emma. Killian claims to be in love with Emma the same, but also claims to be falling out of love with her. It’s all just so complicated. Especially when Emma just seems to want both.

There’s a sound at the door. Keys jingle, the sound of a lock being undone, and a door opened. Emma’s home. Regina simply continues her task of doing the dishes, soft, sad music on in the background—right now, it’s Taylor Swift and Bon Iver’s “Exile”.

Emma approaches. “Hi.”

Regina moves her gaze from the dishes to her girlfriend. “Hi.” Tears pool in her eyes.

Emma pulls Regina close, wraps her arms around her tightly, kisses her head, kisses her nose, kisses her lips. “You have to stop crying every time you see me,” she jokes softly.

Regina lets out a light laugh. “I can’t help it. I’m sad.”

Emma caresses her face. “This music isn’t helping.”

“My life is sad; I like sad music.”

Emma nods. Then lifts her arms in the position to lead a waltz. Regina smiles. She falls into Emma effortlessly. They move and sway together, Emma leading Regina through small dips and turns. It’s constant smiles, constant laughter. It brings tears to Regina’s eyes, knowing this is what life could be like always if Emma would just make the choice. Instead, there’s an abusive man-child sleeping in their bed as girlfriend and girlfriend forget he exists and share this beautiful moment.

As the song ends, they come together in an embrace.

“I love you,” Emma whispers.

“I love you, too,” Regina says. Of course she’s crying again. It’s all she can seem to do these days, the toll their third wheel takes on her becoming far too much to bear. But Emma holds her sweetly, and things feel like they just might be okay, just might go their way. “I’m terrified of losing you,” she whispers. Emma’s grip on her tightens. “I’m terrified of what I’ll have to give up to keep you.”

Emma sighs, kisses Regina’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you.” The thought going on within Regina is visible, as is when she makes up her mind to voice it. “You told him you’re in love with me.”

Emma’s face turns red. Shy as ever. “I am.”

“I didn’t expect you to say it,” Regina admits.

Emma shrugs cutely. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

It’s said so many times, but still always means so much.

“I read your letter,” Emma says. The letter Regina had written in blatant honesty, finally releasing herself of the burden of hidden truths. Emma takes a deep breath. “It’s you,” she says. “My choice is you.”

Regina holds her breath. Is this really happening? “What does this mean?”

Emma sighs. She kisses Regina’s nose. “It means I’m asking him to leave today.”

And with a final kiss to Regina’s lips, Emma walks into the bedroom, finally ready to tell the man who’s been emotionally hurting her for years that she’s done with him; that she chooses someone else.


End file.
